


Rumours

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, people are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: There is talk among the guards, Albany is perfectly aware of that.





	

There is talk among the guards, Albany is perfectly aware of that. Even without birds singing into his ear, he would be able to guess most of what it contains: rubbish, some indirect insults towards his name, some more direct words about Oswald, and even a bit of Ari thrown into the mix. He lets the Prince hear it sometimes. Even when Oswald needlessly lashes out, it is better than hiding it and waiting for all that to explode in their faces, and Albany heard many things throughout the years. He is used to it. It takes a lot to make him snap.

 

When one of the youngest recruits mentions something about sharing the beds of royals over the supper, he tries to ignore it. Oswald had many ideas that day and it dragged on until Albany was convinced it would never end. As much as he loves the Prince, he is able to admit that Oswald is an annoying brat sometimes. Now, he just wants to eat in silence and fall into his own bed, dead to the world til morning. But the fate has other ideas. He handles the sex comments well, they are nothing new, and in them he still hears a bit of sympathy, or maybe jealousy. When they go over his feelings, like he is not there at all, the spoon in his hands almost breaks.

 

It hits the bull's eye, one comment thrown without thinking going straight into his heart. Albany wonders about it sometimes, not sure with how much Oswald would part for him, not with his crown, certainly, and he sighs. It would be easy to turn that into a joke and take over the table once more, but he does not. He makes them all sit down and explains: a good guard never lives to see the old age. If the one you protect dies before you, you are a shitty guard, that is simple. Albany would gladly put his life in line of danger, if it would help, exchanging years of his life for Oswald's days.

 

He is a professional guard and that is it, is he not?


End file.
